


Fixing Yesterday's Path To Tomorrow

by Midori_Hime



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Hime/pseuds/Midori_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his family when he was young, Kai has the chance to fix things. Some stains can never be removed and those emotions can stay with us forever, no matter how hard we try to burn them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When The Fire Died

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this planned for years. It will get less emo ish but will stay more serious. It was supposed to be a comedy... Kai was difficult to write - how do you act as a child and 'lose' your family?  
> Warnings: OCs galore! (I made them when I was a n00b. Excuse their hideously non-Russian/Japanese names) I take a bit of 'creative liberty' and ignore manga!Kai's family/history. Mild language and themes.  
> Plot: I can't say too much here without spoiling the entire thing... Hn, uh, KaiHiromi (maybe) and Tyson's dad will have someone too. Um, there isn't any magic or anything in regards to Kai getting his family back. Uh... Stick around for chapter three to understand where I'm taking this?

Even though it was the middle of winter in Russia and the snow created a thick blanket over everything, the cold and the bitter wind wasn't going to dampen the little boys spirits. Why you ask? Well, it was almost Christmas! Pine trees covered in lavish decorations lined the main street of town and the shops were filled with music, rushed shoppers, hassled owners and warmth (from far too many people being crowded into small spaces, but the media claimed it was Christmas Spirit).

As it was, on December 13th, Kai Hiwatari stood in front of a sweet store. Next to him was Ame, his shorter and plumper twin sister. Both children (having turned six a few months prior) had their noses and glove coated hands pressed against the rather cold window of the store, watching the man inside create hard rock candies in various colours and shapes. Being shuffled along rudely by their older brother when he returned for them ("Mum thought she lost you! I wish she had."), they rejoined their rugged up family and trudged along to the train station.

Angel Hiwatari, daughter of Voltaire, wasn't a typical heiress. As a girl, she'd enjoyed flashing her father's credit card and name dropping to see people's reactions, but she'd never really cared for the  _I'm-holier-than-thou-due-to-my-family-name-so-worship-me_  attitude. At twenty one, she'd married a nobody from the country (granted, while he was plain, he was also an intelligent and incredibly good looking nobody) and married while pregnant. She was quite scandalous for her status, but so very real and a good face for Hiwatari Enterprises because of it.

The family orientated woman led her pack of seven children onto the train, with her husband, John, keeping the troops in line from the back. After being delayed for half an hour, they finally started moving. This also started a race to shove other siblings away from the window so the winner would get a better view. It was almost Christmas though, so Angel let them have their fun and snootily stuck her nose up at anyone who even glanced at her noisy bunch.

Half way home, they'd settled down and the older bluenette was hoping to be able to rest a bit herself. Drifting into a slight doze, Kai napping on her arm, Angel remembered thinking John would keep everything under control before fully submitting to unconsciousness.

:.:

One week later, Kai lost the last remaining tatter of his innocence. His grandfather's strong hand on his shoulder, his usually proper grandmother weeping beside him, mahogany eyes watched. Watching, but not seeing; hearing, but not listening; nothing was really sinking in.

The media called it a tragedy. Their train had derailed somehow. It had caught on fire, a carriage caught on fire and set the train ablaze. Kai didn't fully understand it. All he heard was 'freak accident', 'poor child', 'his whole family!' over and over again. Maybe it was the medication he was on that made him slow, but he didn't think that was it. After all, his burns didn't itch as much anymore and the bruising on his head and back had started healing.

There was a priest talking now however. People were crying and nodding silently along with his words, fully believing him, trying to dim their pain. It was a public funeral - not a funeral, per se, more of a memorial and a chance to pay respects to the 328 people who had lost their lives. The priest went on.

An older man he was, a wise person of god supposedly - how could God do this though? There was a sad and tired look in her eyes when she had tried to explain things to him and she had this slow movement around her too, like the fur coat she wore so regally was weighed down with all the tears she'd cried and of those her husband refused to. His grandmother had tried to explain that sometimes, God sent angels down to help mortals, but then he needed them back to help in Heaven. She didn't have a reason as to why Kai was the only one left, or why he couldn't visit them. Just another strange adult thing, he put it down to. Perhaps she was going senile, like their old dog Trixie.

Next, the Prime Minister stood and talked about how unfortunate the accident was. Grandpa Voltaire scoffed and his hand tightened around his small shoulder. Kai looked upwards and, while he didn't know it at the time, he had the same look his grandfather wore upon his face. It was a mask, really. It showed more sad speechlessness on the outside, but it covered up a deep anger that boiled and bubbled, waiting for one ill placed word so it could explode.

How could this man speak so clearly? So many people here were crying, choking on emotion, or stunned into silence. These people had been through so much heart ache and suffering, yet these men of power, be it politics or religion, could stand tall and calm, barely wavering. It wasn't that he thought they weren't sad, not at all. Everyone knew someone or someone's relative or it could have just as been their neighbour down the street who caught the same train just the day previously.

Kai didn't beleive them. He couldn't. But the young boy couldn't explain why either. When he tried to tell his grandmama why he didn't think they were fully telling the truth, all he could say was that he couldn't feel their fire. But that wasn't entirely right either. While they were supposed to burn with emotion, they were supposed to be void of them too. They were supposed to be empty, like he was.

His cheeks were their normal colour. They were supposed to be pink, from having his older brother pull on them or from the taller one throw snowballs at his face. His hair was empty of the numerous hair clips and sparkles his elder sister usually adorned it with too. His face was devoid of the smile and his mouth didn't hold any of the laughter that his twin shared with him. His younger sister, even though she was only four, wasn't chasing him around, her hands full of his clothes as she merely followed him with whatever he was doing and his back was empty of her admiring and scrutinising gaze. His shoe laces were empty of the knots Koer thought were normal - his little brother had enjoyed knotting whatever he could find together and continuously giggled when watching people attempting (and often failing) to undo his creations. His arms were also bare of his baby sister. Diana had only been one but Kai had claimed her as his own the minute he lay his wide eyes on her. Mama and Papa were gone, as were all his siblings. He had grandmama and grandpapa and he'd been given Dranzer too. But that void was there and it was getting bigger and bigger and bigger. And what scared him was that he thought it was going to eat him up one day and he'd never get it back. And it took him quite a while to figure out why.

He was devoid of many things. He couldn't understand the hows or whys, but he knew these things were gone. But most of all, his heart was empty. It was empty of the fire he got from being around everyone and without that burning, that warmth he got just from knowing they were there, made him feel as though he should be in the ground too.


	2. Losing, Gaining and Losing Again

It wasn't even a month later when Grandma Marie died. She'd been ill with cancer for a while apparently but the cause of death was heartbreak according to Kai. She'd been buried next to the stone that was marred by the rest of their kindred's names. Her grave held a body though - not many of those on the train, those who had passed at least, were recovered. Kai started to believe the old woman's theories. Technically, angels were spirits, so they wouldn't have physical bodies, right?

His grandfather told him to quit speaking nonsense. Time wasting was what the boy was doing. He should do something useful. The old man had no true answer when Kai had asked him what he could do, eager to please the shattered man. Marie's death had killed the little flame that his grandfather still tried to keep lit too. After her funeral (a much more quiet and private affair compared to the rest of the family's), Voltaire had slowed down and refused to do many things now.

Business couldn't wait, however. He worked long hours and Kai stayed at the mansion, exploring the grounds, making the servants fret, slipping from under his tutor's nose and practicing with Dranzer. The standard of practicing differed greatly from his six year old self to his present self, but the sight of the shining blue blade spinning steadily had never failed to calm him. Calming is certainly what he needed after being introduced to his grandfather's new business partner, Boris.

A tall, thin and pale man with a hawk like nose, Boris just sent shivers down Kai's spine. He'd heard of him before his mother had died (both his father and grandmother had disapproved of the purple haired man, though his mother had seemed interested in the stranger's research) but the man was always around now. The young boy's elders would lock themselves up in Voltaire's office for hours upon end and whenever they saw him, they'd always ask about his beyblading. Not understanding why, Kai always answered the same way. He felt nervous, almost as though they were expecting something that he may not be able to give, but he preferred spinning Dranzer to actually training with her.

It had become spring when Kai decided he would please his grandfather by honing his skills with the blade. He got a maid to help him clean her and made her take him into town so he could buy new pieces. His mother had been a champion in her youth with the beast and his father enjoyed research on mythical creatures and had his own bitbeast too. The sport had been bred into his blood from generations of bladers in the family, so why couldn't he be a champion too?

:.:

He was almost seven when he saw Boris again. The minute the words left his mouth, Kai regretted saying he'd beaten some other boys at the park. The men exchanged looks as though the thing they had been anticipating had actually happened and they didn't know whether to believe it or not. But they chose to accept it and Kai was taken to Biovolt Abbey despite his protests that he hadn't done his school work, or that he should be grounded for sneaking out. The dual bluenette had no idea why, but even the name of the place gave him the creeps.

When he arrived, he felt somewhat relieved. It was tall and dark and grey and took up a fair bit of land, but it didn't look too intimidating (he wasn't tall enough to see the wire around the top of the fences and was too naive to think those guard dogs had been trained to kill). The Abbey was drafty and cold inside and the attitude of it's inhabitants were stiff, almost robotically so. To do this day however, most of his first trip into Balcov's lair remained a blur, with only one stand out point.

It was much like his last trip to the candy store. His hands and face had been pressed up against cold glass as he watched numerous white coats fiddle with Black Dranzer. She was impressive for sure. Strong and elegant, much like his own beast, but this one was different. Perhaps it was the colour, the fact she'd been created by man or maybe it was the look in her eyes, Kai wasn't sure. Greedily, he watched, the low murmurs of his grandfather and his creepy business partner ignored, all attention locked on the bird he wanted to claim for his own.

Red eyes watched as scientists launched her roughly and weren't as careful as they should have been. Yes, beyblades could be replaced, but phoenixes were magnificent creatures and this was a special bitbeast. She deserved far more respect than what was being given. Kai would change that though. The boy was already planning how to wheedle and whine until his grandfather caved. He'd complain until his grandfather got sick of him and used his influence to bully Boris into surrendering the dark blade. Kai ignored the adults as they left, thinking of nothing but the black beyblade spinning entrancingly on the other side of the glass.

:.:

A week later and his efforts were futile. He'd screamed, kicked, punched, pinched and even bit and he still hadn't gotten Black Dranzer! What was his grandfather thinking? He knew his grandmother's death had shaken the man, but he'd never been refused something that he could both use and that wasn't going to be a waste of time or money, so long it was within reason. All he wanted was that blade! He'd proven himself enough already, hadn't he? What more could he do to prove he was worthy?

"Train at the Abbey."  
"What?"  
"Pardon. If you desire Black Dranzer so badly-"  
"I do, grandfather, I do!"  
"-then you will train at Balcov Abbey. If you are good enough, you will be placed on a select team that Boris is preparing."  
"Preparing for what? And how will that get me Black Dranzer?"  
"For the World Championships. It will take years of training and I expect nothing less than perfection of you. However, if you prove yourself strong enough and disciplined enough-" Voltaire glared at his remaining family here, disbelief and annoyance clearly showing in his gaze, "-you may be placed onto that team which will put you in the running to gain control of the beast. Understood?"  
"Yes grandfather! I won't lose! Not ever!"

Throwing the dual bluenette another indifferent glance, the elder ignored his grandson's excited attitude and continued with his dinner. Kai had to keep his word. He would. The boy was much too stubborn and intuitive, like his parents, not to become the best. Kai would be one of the last pieces of the puzzle he and Boris had been working on. Tala, another piece, was there to make sure Kai accomplished his goal and to help in acquiring the last piece. They couldn't fail. They wouldn't. There would be no point to anything if they did.


End file.
